Total Drama Paradise
The hit story is now a roleplay! Return to Amard as your favorite characters! You may be 2 people. Sign-ups YOU CAN STILL SIGN UP!!!!!!!! ' Crew Nalyd and Bob - Nalyd Renrut The Rat's team "The Rat" - Uzitgz Veronica - turnertang Jaz Sam - GordonNo.4 Lucas- Ricky490 Jacob- Fred Dome's team "Dome" - Uzitgz Julio-Zakkoroen Billy - GordonNo.4 "Ugly- Ricky490 Dyl's team Dyl - tdifan1234 Belle- sunshineandravioli Elian- TDI19 Martha- sunshineandravioli Sarah-Zakkoroen Eliminated Cindy- TDI19 '''out '''Day 1 Josh - tdifan1234 '''out '''Day 2 "The Hobo"-Zakkoroen '''out '''Day 3 Philip- Codaa5 out''' Day 4 Dustin out Day 5 Mara out Day 5 Lequisha - Redflare left '''Day 6 Day 1 Nalyd: Welcome to Total Drama Paradise! We will start soon. So talk here! Sam: Hi! Billy: Wuzzup? "The Hobo": I hope I can win this time, 'cause I still desperately need the money! Nalyd: It is time for the first challenge: fire-making! Make a three foot fire that can brun through this wire. GO! Dyl: *rubs two sticks together* "The Hobo":*also rubs two sticks together* Nalyd: Looks like its Dyl and 'The Hobo' representing their teams! Cindy: "rubs sticks fast and it sparks* Elian: *rubs huge wood logs together* Dyl: *rubs sticks and a few sparks come out* "THe Hobo":*Fire lights and starts burning through wire* Cindy: OK, I brought my tribe here to help with the fire. *All start rubbing sticks, and flames shoot out* The Hobo:*Fire goes out* Oh, COME ON!*Fire reignites* YES!! Dyl: * fire lights and burns through wire* Josh: Yes!!!! The Hobo:Dangit! Elian: yay!!! Cindy: awww, head back to the tribe guys. bye! Josh: *highfives Dyl* Good job, man!!! Nalyd: Fighting Ducks win! I'll see the Thrashign Rabbits tonight at tribal council Thrashing Rabbits Vote Nalyd: Vote when you're ready. The Hobo:I vote Cindy. She distracted me. Julio:I also vote Cindy. Sam: Cindy, Defintly Cindy Nalyd: I will tally the votes. Cindy, Cindy. The first person eliminated is Cindy. bring me your torch, the tribe has spoken. Cindy: What!! At least I was here. Unlike Julio and Sam. I am coming tribe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Day 2 Nalyd: All of you, head back to camp. Sam: We have to win this! Nalyd: TOday's challenge is a relay race. Each team will pick three people to run. Sam: Jacob, The Hobo and Me Billy: Dyl, Elian and Josh Nalyd: GO! Sam: *Passes Josh* See ya! Hobo:*Is at the finish line* What took you guys so long? Julio:Go Hobo! Nalyd: *jaw drops* Okay then, Thrashign Rabbits win! Fighting Ducks Vote Elian: Lucas, not a big help, now or for the future Lucas: Josh, he lost it for us Ugly: Josh! Nalyd: (Sorry Nobody else is voting) Lucas, Josh. The second person eliminated is Josh. All of you head back to camp. Day 3 Dome: Hey guys The Rat: Dude whats up with your face? Lucas: You mean other than what was already wrong with his face The Rat: Hey thats not much from that youtube kid. Ugly: What's today's challenge, Nalyd? Dome: Hi Ugly! Ugly: I never saw a guy so cute (Lucas laughs) (Ugly stomps Lucas on the foot) Lucas: OW! Dome: Thats so hot (Punches Lucas the face.) The Rat: (Laughs at Lucas) Classic! Ugly: Now where were we (Makes out with Dome) Nalyd: Today's challenge is climbing a volcano. First person to the top wins for their team. GO! Billy: *runs really fast past Dyl* Bye Bye! Hobo:*Touches finger across the finish line* Huff.... Huffff.... YESSS!!!!!! Ugly: (Gets infront of the Hobo and makes the Hobo run away as Ugly crosses the finish line) I WIN! Julio: No you didn't. Hobo had already won by putting his finger across the finish line. Thrashing Rabbits win, Nalyd. Ugly: No, the Hobo touched the finish line and never crossing it (By the way whose the hobo) Julio: Look at it again. Ugly: Our team won, right Dome Hobo:that's for Nalyd to decide Ugly: Well, tell me, Nalyd who wins, by the way, where is Nalyd? Hobo:I dunno. NAAAAAALYYYYYYDDD!!! Julio:Nalyd had better say the Rabbits win! Dyl: Technically, the ducks would've won because the "hobo" never really crossed the finish line... Nalyd: (i've been in conneticut all day) Hobo, you need to actually do the challenges. I am truly bothered by in every challenge you've been *crosses finish line* as soon as I post the challenge. Because of that, Ducks win. Thrashing Rabbits vote Hobo:Julio. Julio:Hobo. Sam: Hobo, You have got to shave! Lequisha: Hobo, you ruined it for us. The Rat: Julio, I dislike him Nalyd: We have 2 votes for julio and 2 for 'the hobo'. Teh thrid person eliminated is 'The Hobo.' Day 4 Lucas: Yello, everybody Ugly: What's today's challenge? Dome: Hi Ugly The Rat: I can't wait ot cheat... I mean play fairly to win! Nalyd: Today's challengeis a circus. You must all assign yourselves roles. Bob will determine the winning circus. Go! Sam: The Rat, You may be useful in this, Julio, Try your Girly Singing Julio:*LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE* (Crowd claps) Julio:*In a hoarse voice* did I do... good? Lequisha: Can I do my talent of singing? Sam: Julio, Lie down, Lequisha, take Julio's place Julio:N-no... I c-can do this.... *LLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE--* (loses voice) (crowd cheers and throws valuables at him) Lequisha: Here I go. (Song can be found at ) Nalyd: What song is it Lequisha? Lequisha: Paper planes by M.I.A. *Nails every key* I hope I did good! The Rat:Time for some magic, you will see Lucas' pants disapear (Pants Lucas) Ta-Da Annoncer:Ladies and Gentlemen The amazing bald Kid! Dome:(The crowd applause then he takes off hat burning a hole in the ceiling from the reflection of the sun on his head) Oops! Bob: *goes blind* (Lucas puts his pants up and pushes the hat down over the Rat's eyes and kicks his butt) Bob: *whispers to Nalyd* Nalyd: Rabbits win! The Rat: You're going down youtube kid! (Get into fistfight) Dome: Ugly, The Rat isn't on our team. Fighting Ducks vote Dome: Dyl, cause he is to lucky! Ugly: Phillip, he's useless Lucas: Phillip, I don't like him Elian: Phillip, crazy, mean, and has not been here at all Billy: Phillip,he is nutzo! Nalyd: 1 vote for Dyl 4 for Philip. Bye Philip. Jacob: HI Everyone Day 5 Nalyd: Before the challenge, The Rat, Dome, and Dyl will each pick 5 people for new tribes. (Just pick your 5 people when you get on.) The Rat: Veronica, Jaz, Lucas, and Sam Dome: Ugly, Billy, Julio, and Lequisha Nalyd: I meant each captain picks five people, excluding themselves, so that there are 6 per team. And name your team. (Tdifan1234: What should I do because Elian is the only 1 with a user) (Nalyd Renrut: Pick her. It isn't your fault Dyl didn't pick anybody. Dome: and Dustin. The Rat: Jacob. Nalyd: Okay then. You will search through the jungle for immunity idols. (first six people can call them.) FIrst team out wins. GOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Sam: Rat, Look, I Found One! Ugly: I found two, Dome! Veronica: I have finally arrived and I found an immunity idol! Julio:I found one! Nalyd: One more..... Belle: *suddenly appears* What'd I miss??? Martha: Me too... Nalyd: We're racing. Belle: Oh. *runs off* Martha: Hey, wait for me! *follows* The Rat: Cool Sam, want to form an alliance? (Finds immunity doll) Dome: Cool Ugly (Start Mking out) Belle: *trips on tree root* *drops glasses* OMG I CAN'T SEE!!!!!!!!! *walks in circles blindly* Veronica: (Finds Belle's glasses.) Nalyd: First person out wins for their team. (No more idols) Martha: *strolls calmly through forest* This isn't so bad... Belle: *walks into tree* Ugly: I found two (Makes out with Dome) Belle: *walks into another tree* Someone... help... me... Veronica: Belle, I have your glasses and you can have them back '''IF you join in an alliance with me AND and convince one other person to join too. Nalyd: Is ANYBODY going to win????????????? Sam" *runs in with all of the immuity idols* I WON! Belle: ...alright, fine. It's not like I have a choice at this point... Martha: *totally lost* ...help... The Rat: Veronica can I join? (Takes 5 immunity dolls from Sam and gives one to Ugly, Dome, Julio, and Veronica) (Conf.) The Rat: Somedays you have to be a good samaritan. Martha: *still lost in forest* SOMEONE??? ANYONE??? HEEELLLLPPP!!!!!!!!! Dome: (Sees Martha) We'll help! (Dome and Uglyfind Martha and take her back) Martha: Thanks. I owe you guys. Beth: *finally gets her glasses back* Veronica: Yes, you can join, Rat. By the way, I already have an immunity idol, so now I have two. Nalyd: THE RAT'S TEAM WINS! (Stop deleting my words, seriously) The Rat: (Steals Sam's last immunity doll and replaces it with a fake one) hehehe. Dome's Team vote Julio:I vote Dustin. He was useless! Ugly: Dustin (He's the only one that doesn't have a user on this team) Dome: Dustin! Nalyd: DUstin is out. Dyl's Team vote Dyl: Mara Belle: I vote Sarah. Martha: I vote Belle... it's her fault I got lost in the forest! Elian: Sorry I was not here. Anyway, I vote Mara, b/c she will slow us down in challenges. Nalyd: Mara's out, Dome's team is undecided. Day 6 Nalyd: COngratulations on making it this far, guys! Dyl: *smiles* Lequisha: I have a feeling that I'm going to loose soon, I don;t want that to happen. Nalyd! Take me out! I resign from total drama paradise! *Runs to boat of losers* Please hurry! (I acually want Lequisha to be taken out of the competition) I don't want to be betrayed by friends. Belle: HI DYL!!! *attempts to wave flirtatiously and fails miserably* Martha: What's with Lequisha? Veronica: That was a bit wierd... What's up with her? By the way, when's the next challenge? Dyl(CONF): *facepalm* Why me, Belle? Why me? Belle(CONF): I think Dyl really likes me. And he's so cute! *drools* (Conf.) The Rat: This is Too Easy. Nalyd: Since Lequisha left and yesterday was double elimination.... NAH! We will still have a tribal! Veronica: I'm so excited for the next challenge. Nalyd: Welcome to the pent-a-thalon! First part is three legged race! two people from each tribe pair up and GO!!!!!!!!!!! Veronica: Who wants to be partners with me, the lovely Veronica? Belle: Dyl, let's partner up!!!!!!! *eyes sparkle* Lucas: I'll join Veronica Ugly: Dome, want to join an allaiance? Veronica: Fine, Lucas, you can be with me. Veronica: When are we going to start Nalyd: GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Belle: *starts running, dragging Dyl behind her* Dome: Sure ugly. (Start Making out then start the three legged race) Veronica: (Starts running and drags Lucas behind her.) Hurry up, Lucas! Belle: *almost trips* C'mon Dyl! Help meee! Veronica: (throws Lucas over finish line) We Win!!! Lucas: Love Hurts! The Rat: Woohoo, WE WON, AGAIN! Dome: (Ugly and Dome pass the finish line) We did it (Start making out) Nalyd: OKay, the rat's team has one point. Part two is being buried alive. all teams pick a person. Julio:I...... volunteer. Nalyd: Excellent! Bob: *buries Julio* Martha: ...I guess I'll do it... Julio:(CONF.) That was the most brutal thing I have ever had to do in my life. Julio:(muffled) This is the most brutal thing I have ever had to do in my life! Bob: *buries Martha* Martha: *muffled* I... can't... breathe...! Nalyd: Didn't you give them air holes? Bob: *shrugs* Nalyd: Nice! Martha: (conf.) I seriously thought I was going to die... Julio:(Muffled) I AM GOING TO DIE! Lucas: Can I voluteer for my team and also have and when I get buried can I also have an air tube? Julio:(muffled, to Lucas) don't count on it. Martha: *passes out from lack of air* Julio:(muffled) Did I win? Bob: *buries Lucas* Nalyd: Now the rest of you have to catch a snipe. (Everyone looks for snipe, but there is no such thing!) Nalyd: Okay, now you'll jump from a plane. (One from each team) The Rat: *Buries Bob* How do you like dem apples. Dome: I'll Jump. Julio:No Dome. I shall sacrifice myself for the cause. GERONIMOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *jumps from plane* Belle: Considering Martha's still buried and it seems like no one else is here on our team, I volunteer to jump! Nalyd: Julio, you are still buried.... Julio:*From ground, shouting* I dug myself out! The Rat: Woohooo! (lands on Julio Crushing him) Ow. Belle: THIS IS FOR DYL!!!!! *jumps, crashes through roof of hut* Julio:I am not taking any of your crap, Rat! *Rat holds up fist* Shutting up. Ugly: I'll jump you want, but if I don't survive (makes out with Dome) Belle: *staggers out of hut* H-how'd I do? Julio:You look like crap, Belle. Ugly: (hits Julio in the head) Not nice, Julio Ugly: (conf.) That little girly boy is so mean, calling people crap, he better watch his mouth or I'll show him... Belle: Yeah, that was mean, Julio! *smacks him across the face* Julio:Wha-at? It's a popular saying based upon the weariness and quoteunquote "crapiness" of your appearance after falling 5,000 feet into a hut. I was not trying to be insulting. *Snorts geekily* Belle: *smacks him across the face again* Julio:Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? I wasn't ''trying ''to insult you, but obviously, I have. *walks away* Belle: Grr. By the way, what happened to Martha? Martha: *still buried, and passed out* Julio:Oh crud!!! *Digs Martha up and resesutates her* Dome: I cant do it man I can't jump! The Rat: My team rules! Martha: Oh, umm... thanks... Martha: (confessional) That was... random... I appreciate not being left for dead, buried alive on a beach, but still... Lucas: (muffed) Anyone, there I need HELP! Ugly: Dome, Can I got for you? Belle: ...Do you think we should help Lucas? Ugly: We should, we don't want any member of the show (exception of the Rat) to die...for now! Belle: Mmm, true. *starts digging him up* Lucas: (gasping for air) Thank you, guys, by the way, what happened all I heard was people hitting Julio? Belle: I jumped from a plane and crashed through the roof of a hut, then he insulted me, so I had to slap him a couple of times. Lucas: So, who wins the challenge, Nalyd tell us already? (I shall I say, Dylan)